


The Girl

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: Why is the girl so important to Kylo Ren? We’re about to find out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: A Very SW Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Girl

Every step was purposeful as he came closer to the glimmered hall of pleasure. Shadows danced while bodies committed sinful acts in the dark. Needy cries and undulating bodies writhed under the dais of the fat benefactor. The man’s fat jiggled with laughter as the young girls on his lap lapped at his puckered nipples. 

It disgusted Kylo Ren. If one looked closer, grime and dirt marred the walls of the pleasure hall. The men and women did not remain unclothed for easier access but because they did not have clothes. They did not have a choice. 

He wasn’t here for justice though. That would not come from him. He was here to make trouble. 

“Unkar Plutt.” His voice was a cold knife that sliced through the room. 

The figures around him stilled, including the man on the dais. Shock registered on Unkar’s flabby features before he pushed the two girls off his lap and moved toward Kylo Ren. 

“Lord Ren, they did not tell me you had arrived.” The man said, moving his hands together in a supplicating gesture. 

Kylo did not dignify that with a reply. 

“What can I do for you, Lord Ren?” Unkar prompted bowing lower. 

“The Supreme Leader demands payment for your unauthorized activities.” 

His dark gaze traveled toward the naked women surrounding the dais in disgust before landing on the blubbering face of Unkar.

“Your activities have brought unwanted attention toward this planet. The Supreme Leader wants me to fix the situation.” Kylo Ren grinned with all teeth as he raised his hand to the light saber at his belt.

“Please Lord Ren! Have mercy. I will give you anything. I have gold. I have gems and kyber crystals.” 

Unkar Plutt kneeled before him and bowed a few times before scanning his surroundings. His gaze landed on the two girls who had been on his lap. The girls were thrown at Kylo Ren’s feet as gifts. 

“Take these girls. They are new and fresh to the harem. They are untouched.” 

The disgust on Kylo Ren’s face could not be more plain. The girls remained on the ground, shivering in fear. Obedience even as they were being traded like cattle. It was obvious that they had been used by Unkar Plutt, multiple times even. Semen still stained the skin of their thighs. 

He took a breath to steady himself. There were moments when he did not enjoy working with low-lives. They were unworthy of the privilege and power that came with the First Order. Even death would not be enough payment for the things this man has done. Today, Unkar Plutt and his men would die for the illegal trafficking of underaged sex slaves. 

His death would be slow and satisfying, Kylo decided. He found Unkar’s quivering mass crouched behind the dais. He took a step forward, his hand on the handle of the lightsaber when something stopped him. 

Hazel eyes stared out from a slender and cloaked form. The figure stood a few paces behind Unkar standing in a pose poised to strike. Kylo would have never focused on the form if it hadn’t taken a step forward and grabbed a long staff. 

Who would step forward as if to protect this parasite? Who would do such a thing when this entire room quivered in fear of this sludge of a man?

Kylo heard Unkar’s fearful moan as he strood past him. He yanked back the hood and found soft features that framed the unfrightened gaze. 

A girl. 

No, a woman, he decided as his eyes tracked the soft swells under the cloak. A very young woman. Finding her eyes again, he found he could not look away. 

This one was untouched. But how?

A commotion was stirring behind him. He didn’t have to look to feel Unkar slowly creeping toward their still figures. 

“My Lord Ren. You can have my palace and the entire harem. The men and women are trained thoroughly to pleasure every man, every creature.”

“What about her?” He found himself asking as his hand tightened on her hood slowly edging her closer. 

There was a pause. “S-she is not a part of the harem, my Lord, merely a lowly servant girl.”

Kylo tilted his head to the side and studied the female before him. Hair tied into a severe bun behind her head, hands dirty and calloused. There was strength in the way she held that staff. A servant girl? One who knew how to defend herself?

“I want her,” her eyes widened at his words and he found himself delighted by the small action. “If you want to live, you will give this girl to me as payment.”

Unkar Plutt had sniveled and squalled but no one stopped Kylo Ren as he brought the girl with him out of the pleasure hall. 

The girl was his and that was final. 

* * *

What was he doing? 

He could not stop staring at the young woman before him as she passed the wash cloth across his arm. 

She had put up little resistance when he had drawn her a bath and stripped her of her dirty clothes. Her gaze defiant, she had bathed quickly and efficiently while he watched her deft movements. When she tried to pull on the old clothes, he stopped her with a sharp bark. He drew a new bath and stripped. Sitting in the tub, he ordered his new servant girl to bathe him. 

Quivering in the cold until her nipples had pebbled, she refused to move toward the bath.

“If you want Unkar Plutt to live, you will do as I say.” He had threatened as he toyed with the wash cloth. 

His eyes had closed in satisfaction as her small fingers took the cloth from his hands a few seconds later. 

Now, as she moved toward his front, he couldn’t look away from the trim lines of her body. 

“How long have you lived in that place?” He couldn’t help asking. 

She was silent. 

Wanting to provoke her, he asked, “Does Unkar fuck you as well?”

Her eyes blazed as their gazes met. She was the first to look away as she passed the cloth across his chest. 

“I do not serve the master in that way.”

She viewed a man like Unkar Plutt as her master? Kylo scoffed. 

“I protect him. He has been good to me,” she defended. “He kept me safe and hidden when he could have sold me off.”

His heart beat coldly inside his chest suddenly. It was a cold storm brewing in his veins. A response to her passionate words. How could she be so grateful to a man with no scruples? He had done so little for her. She should be grateful to Kylo. He saved her and cleaned her of the filth from the pleasure hall. Confused at why he was suddenly upset, he stood, rinsed himself and stepped out of the tub. 

She remained quiet. Her eyes were mesmerized as they trailed down his length, following the droplets of water. He slowed and faced her fully. Watching the way her cheeks darken and her breaths deepen as he drew closer, he grinned before pulling her against his wet body. 

“You serve a new master now,” he whispered before his lips closed around hers. 

She was so soft as he kissed her. Her breath shuttered against his chest as he licked against the seams of her lips. She surprised him when she flicked her tongue against his in a challenge. His hands tangled in her hair and pulled. She groaned as he teased her with his tongue. 

She grew ravenous. She sucked on his lips, laid kisses on his cheek, licked the droplets on his chest. He groaned when she flicked her tongue against a nipple. Her hands rubbed the skin of his thighs as she lowered before him, licking at the skin of his abdomen. 

Grasping his member, she pumped with gentle fingers. He groaned, his hands cradling her head. Without prompting, she licked at the tip of his cock before playful sucking against his crown. She groaned as he hardened in her hand from the attention she was giving him. Kylo’s breaths deepened as she sucked at the skin of his balls, flicking her tongue while she continued to pump his shaft. She was untouched but she knew her way around a cock. 

He tugged her away from him. “Did you serve Unkar with such enthusiasm?”

She hissed. “I never touched him. I protected him but I was not blind. I watched and I learned.”

She placed her lips on the tip of him, ending the conversation. He groaned, losing his grip. Her hazel eyes found his own heavy lidded gaze as she pumped her mouth against his cock. He couldn’t look away as she bobbed wetly against him. Her strokes were slow and steady. He could see his shaft disappearing inch by inch into her succulent mouth. When he could feel the barrier of her throat, she purposefully deepened the stroke twisting her head. He quelled a shiver at the sensation against his cock head. 

She started to moan softly with him in her mouth. Her eyes grew pleasure heavy as she watched the euphoria on his face. He was at her mercy, gasping and moaning when her tongue whirled against the length of him. So big, so long. He was perfect throbbing in her hands, jerking within her mouth, inside her. She moaned to herself, drunk on his pleasure and his cock. 

He chuckled hearing her words and she jerked as if suddenly aware of what she was doing. 

“You’re mine.” He declared, tugging her face upward. 

“Yes, master.” She agreed, running her fingers against his balls. 

He grinned menacingly. “I _am_ your master.” 

Placing her lips on his length, he started to fuck her mouth in hard strokes. He watched her eyes water as his crown pumped at the back of her throat. But she was a good girl, she didn’t try to fight. Instead, she whirled her tongue against him on every down stroke. She was his. She would do anything to please him. Her eyes did not leave his own determined gaze. He continued to use her, thrusting roughly and tugging her mouth on his cock. 

He jerked inside her and groaned as he came. 

* * *

Kylo Ren woke as his cock jerked violently against his sheets. Semen spilled across his abdomen soaking his clothes. He stifled his groan just in time as his body clenched in pleasure. Hands fisting in sheets, he lay still covered in sweat and cum as his entire body throbbing with pleasure from a dream. 

He was not new to sex dreams. He had his fair share of sexual encounters with men and women who were enchanted to be with a Knight of Ren. But the girl had seemed so real. He could still feel her hands on his body, her scent in his nose. Even now, his cock was throbbing at the memory of that girl’s mouth.

It still throbbed as Mitaka’s annoying voice reported unacceptable news. Destroying the control center was not enough. Nothing was going well today. He needed to punish somebody. 

“...The two were accompanied by a girl...”

Before he knew it, Mitaka was choking in his force grip.

“What girl?”


End file.
